Travelling workers often require a portable working surface on which to support various items such as testing and diagnostic equipment, programmer, computers, writing utensils, tools, medicine, books, lamp, multimedia components, personal items, food and beverages, etc.
Often work sites provide limited working space accommodations which may not include the working surface needed by the travelling worker. In route to and from the work site travelling workers must navigate a myriad of logistical obstacles such as lifting and carry cumbrous items, negotiating security screening areas, and setting up and dismantling their own work equipment. Travelling workers must therefore provide their own working surfaces while limiting their transportation and logistics burdens.
It is understood similar burdens are faced by a broad cross-section of users who need a portable working surface on which to support various items, including students, vendors, families, individuals, groups, corporations etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,095 to Walker discloses a tray and support therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,040 to Roberson discloses a car tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,472 to McNeil discloses a laptop computer support table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,073 to Ryburg discloses a work surface for luggage and luggage carriers.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub No. 20040226791 A1 to Levy discloses a convertible laptop PC bag to workstation with legs.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub No. 20080134946 A1 to Alonso discloses a removable table top attached to a rolling container and method of attaching the table top.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub No. 20100236884 A1 to Brown discloses a luggage table.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub No. 20120325607 A1 to Webster et al. discloses a transport device having a convertible work surface.
Reference to, and discussion of, the foregoing patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present apparatus. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the apparatus described and claimed herein.